Take One Laser Pointer, One Angry Exorcist, and Boom Instant Magic
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Lavi gets hold of a new device from the Science Department and Kanda is the perfect test subject.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Written for dgmkinkmeme prompt: Lavi gets his hands on a newly-created Laser Pointer from the Science Department's section, and tries it out on Kanda to see whether or not said grumpy friend will be curious enough to try and catch the moving red dot around him for further examination... that is, if he can _successfully _catch it in the first place.

**Take One Laser Pointer, One Angry Exorcist, and Boom Instant Magic**

When Lavi had taken the device it had seemed completely inconsequential compared with other experiments and developments taking place in the Science Department. In fact he'd reasoned with himself they probably wouldn't even notice it was missing, and so he'd slipped it into his pocket when no one was looking intending to look at it properly when he had a quiet moment to himself.

The small device fit in the palm of Lavi's hand yet despite its small appearance it had the power to contain light; a sharp, bright red light that escaped out of a circular point at one end of the device that was activated by pressing a small silver button on the side of the device. Lavi had tried to see if he could find the origin of the light but as he'd looked into the opening he'd almost blinded his only good eye and dropped the device in his shock. Luckily it was a resilient piece of technology and no damage had been caused by the fall.

However he couldn't figure out what purpose the beam of light had, was it a weapon to cause blindness? It was too small to light the path ahead although it appeared as a small red dot when directed at a surface just as bright no matter how far away the surface was to the device. Whatever its purpose it was at that moment Lavi knew he could put it to better use. But first he had to locate a target and who better than a certain angry exorcist who kept to a strict routine and was therefore incredibly easy to find.

Just as expected Kanda was outside, alone with just his sword for company. It was unfortunate, Lavi thought, that no one was with him when he had so many things he could say about Kanda and his sword.

Even in stealth mode Lavi knew that Kanda would sense him if he got too close to the other exorcist, which is why the device he'd borrowed was the weapon of choice for his self-made assignment. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Lavi aimed the device on some foliage near Kanda's vicinity and when Kanda was in a suitable position he pressed the button that instantly engaged the red light for just a second. Long enough for Kanda to be aware of something in the corner of his eye but not long enough for him get a look at what had caused the disturbance. Kanda's reaction was immediate his head snapped to the side, studying the foliage where the red dot had appeared. With nothing now visible Kanda scoped the area looking for anything out of place. Suspicion still high Kanda turned back to his exercises unable to find anything wrong.

Lavi waited a few minutes wanting to wait until Kanda dismissed his suspicions and relaxed back into his activities. Then Lavi aimed the device in the exact same position and pressed the button this time holding for a little longer to let Kanda get a brief look at the dot before it again disappeared. Kanda swung around completely and slowly approached the plants. Again not finding anything Kanda stayed vigilant checking the whole area surrounding him for any threat. It took longer than the last time for Kanda to give up looking for an enemy but he was obviously on high alert now and rather than wait for Kanda to fall into another false sense of security he struck again.

Same point as last time he held on a couple of seconds longer than the time before and watched as Kanda turned and attacked the bush and then went to inspect the area. Satisfied that the plant was defeated Kanda turned back to his exercises and Lavi shone the light again, in the place where the decimated bush had stood. With an angry roar Kanda charged when the light suddenly appeared on the ground a metre away from the bush then just as suddenly disappeared. Kanda changed direction but the red dot had moved again to a tree, and again and again. Kanda jumped, burying Mugen into the ground at the exact point where the dot had been but was now a few feet in front of him. The red dot appeared and disappeared in different places at random, appearing for longer periods until it had stopped disappearing and was just moving across the ground Kanda uselessly chasing it like an angry cat.

Lavi had his bandana stuffed in his mouth to muffle his laughter, again thankful that he could do this from a distance; if he was any closer Kanda would surely have caught him by now. He now had Kanda literally running around in circles shouting obscenities at the little red light. Then Lavi stopped, he would let Kanda recover, let him think the red dot had finally disappeared for good and then he would come back at the same time tomorrow. If he did this right he could do this all week.

Kanda was still running around trying to see where the light would be next, head turning in every direction, his hold body seemed to twitch with anger. Leaving it behind Lavi quietly slipped away and when he was hidden in his own room finally gave in to the urge to laugh till his tears were falling freely down his cheeks.

-End-


End file.
